The Heiress and The Kitsune
by Kitty Uzumaki
Summary: He saved her when she was about to be attack and he could not get her out of his mind and neither can she. They meet again during a mission to Suna. What happens when the heiress starts to fall for the handsome red head and he falls for her?
1. Chapter 1

The Heiress and The Kitsune

**Kitty: Ohayou minna-san, this is my second crossover story of YYH and Naruto and I really, really, really hope you like it. I really like this pairing, I don't know why I find them to be an incredible pairing as are some other pairs as well.**

**Yusuke: For the record, I am not doing the disclaimer.**

**Kitty: alright, you won't do it**

**Yusuke: you mean it?**

**Kitty: of course, I got someone to do it.**

**Yusuke: who? Kurama? I hear you have a thing for him.**

**Kitty: *blushes* I do NOT have a thing for Kurama**

**Yusuke: are you sure? I see you blushing.**

**Kitty: *blushes* I am NOT blushing.**

**Yusuke: uh huh *gets knock out cold***

**Kitty: *blinks* I didn't do it.**

**Hiei: hn, but I did…I find it annoying hearing him complain.**

**Kitty: thank you Hiei…now then you do the disclaimer**

**Hiei: I'm not doing it.**

**Kitty: would you do it for a Hiei snack?**

**Hiei: what?**

**Kitty: *takes out a rocky road ice cream* do the disclaimer and you get your reward.**

**Hiei: hn, Kitty Uzumaki does not own YYH and Naruto**

**Kitty: thank you Hiei, here's your reward**

**Hiei: *takes ice cream and leaves***

**Kitty: anyway, enjoy the story**

_Summary: She cannot stop thinking about the man who saved her during a mission and he cannot stop thinking about the female who he saved. They meet again during a mission to get a scroll in Suna, what will happen when the heiress of a prestige clan starts falling for a handsome red head and he falling for the lovely heiress? _

**Pair: KuramaxHinata, GaaraxYukina, ItachixBotan**

Chapter one: the assignment

Hinata Hyuuga sighed as she sat on the grass and look up at the sky, in deep thought.

'_Why am I thinking about him?' _she thought.

It's been months now since she first met the mysterious stranger she met during a mission. Those deep forest green eyes and long crimson red hair that has been haunting her dreams ever since that day.

"Hinata." came a voice, breaking her train of thoughts.

Hinata turned her head to find the source of the voice and saw Ino there.

"Yes Ino-chan?" asked the indigo haired kunoichi.

"Tsunade-sama wants to see you in her office." said the blonde.

"Okay, thank you." Hinata said, standing up and bowed to the blonde before she began to walk to the tower.

Somewhere else

Kurama was looking out of the window of his room in deep thought as an image of a long indigo haired female with the most beautiful lavender eyes came in his mind.

'_Why am I thinking about her? As much as I try, I cannot get her out of my head.' _thought the red head.

Ever since he saved her from some men who tried to attack her from behind, Kurama has been having dreams about her and himself.

Just then he felt a ki, breaking his train of thoughts and he knew who it is without looking.

"Koenma has another mission for us." stated the red head.

"Yes, the others are already there and are waiting for us." Botan said on her oar, "Hop on."

Kurama nods his head before he hopping on the oar.

"Hang on." Botan said before flying off on her oar with Kurama in tow.

Kurama, for once in his life, was glad that Botan came to inform him that Koenma has a mission, that way it could distract him from thinking about the indigo haired maiden.

Back in Konoha

Hinata has arrived in the tower and headed straight to the office.

When she arrived at the door of the office, she was about to knock on the door but she heard a voice from inside.

"Come in."

Hinata turned on the doorknob and opened the door as she entered the office. When she entered, she saw that Tsunade was not alone in her office because right in front of her was the heart throb of Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha and the village's strategist Shikamaru Nara.

"Ah Hinata, so glad that you're here." Tsunade said as she look at the indigo haired female.

"You called?" asked Hinata.

"Yes, come here." Tsunade said.

Hinata nods her head as she walked towards her, standing in between the Uchiha and Shikamaru.

"I have a mission for you three, you three are to go to Suna and retrieve a scroll from Gaara." Tsunade said, "You have three weeks."

"You leave tomorrow at sunrise." she added.

"Hai." said Shikamaru and Hinata while Sasuke nods his head.

After that, the three of them walked out of the office and out of the tower.

Shikamaru began to yawn, "This is going to be one troublesome mission." before walking away.

"I'll s…se…see you tomorrow Uchiha-san." Hinata said.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

Hinata bowed before she began to walk, but she was stopped by Sasuke's voice.

"Just Sasuke."

Hinata stopped walking to look at the Uchiha, who began to walk the other way.

Hinata watched him go before she turned back and began to walk.

In the Reikai

Once Kurama and Botan arrive in Reikai, they began to walk towards the office.

"So what's the mission if you don't mind me asking?" asked Kurama.

"I don't know, Koenma hasn't said a word." replied the sky haired deity.

"I see." Kurama said.

Then they arrive at the office and Botan opened the door as she and Kurama went inside the office.

"Nice to see you're finally here." Koenma said in his toddler form.

"Alright binky breath, we're all here so tell us why you called us here." Yusuke said.

"Fine, you're all going to Suna." began Koenma before pausing as he, Kurama, Yusuke and Botan look at Kuwabara except for Hiei.

"What?" asked the ginger haired male.

It was sort of a sore subject for Kuwabara since he found out that Yukina fell for Gaara and moved to Suna to be with him.

"Look, I got over it and found a new girl." Kuwabara said, which it's actually true he did meet someone and fell for her.

Koenma sighed before continuing, "You're going there and guard a scroll from enemy ninjas until three people appear to retrieve it."

"And who would those three be?" asked Kurama.

"Well Gaara send some pictures of them." Koenma said before pulling down a giant screen and pushed a button.

"This is Shikamaru Nara, they say he's a genius with an I.Q of 200, but he is known to be lazy." Koenma said, showing a long jet black haired male that is tied in a ponytail that looks like a pineapple, narrowed brown eyes and both ears pierced with one earring.

The guys and Botan studied the picture before Koenma pushed the button again to reveal another jet black haired male in the shape of a duck's behind and onyx eyes.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha, he is said to be the prodigy of the leaf and sole survivor of the Uchiha clan after his older brother slaughtered his entire clan." Koenma said.

Botan's eyes widened as she saw the picture of Sasuke,_ 'He almost look like him, could he be his brother?' _

Like Kurama, Botan has also encountered someone. A long raven haired male that is tied in a low ponytail and the same onyx eyes like Sasuke's. And like Kurama, Botan has had dreams of that stranger she encountered a couple of months.

Then Koenma pushed the button again to show the last person and Kurama's eyes widened as he saw the same indigo haired female with lavender eyes.

'_It's her' _thought the red head.

"This is Hinata Hyuuga, heiress of the Hyuuga clan, but unlike the Hyuugas she has a kindred heart." Koenma said, "You guys and Botan will head over there and accompany them to their village and make sure the scroll gets there safely."

"So wait, we're going escort a couple of ninjas?" asked Yusuke.

"Yes." replied the Reikai prince.

"Hn, so that's our mission?" asked Hiei.

And again, Koenma nods his head, "You will be there for three weeks, you leave tomorrow."

"Is that all?" asked Hiei.

Koenma nods his head.

After that, they began to walk out of the office.

**Kitty: so what do you think of the first chapter so far? Anyway I would love to hear some of your feedbacks before I can work on the other chapter, I would so appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kitty: Ohayou minna-san, Kitty Uzumaki here with another chapter.**

**Shikamaru: (yawns) great, now who's going to do the disclaimer.**

**Kitty: You, now do the disclaimer or else I will tell Tsunade to give you more missions.**

**Shikamaru: (sighs) troublesome, Kitty Uzumaki does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Naruto…if she did, who knows what this troublesome woman could do.**

**Kitty: (glares) thanks a lot.**

**Shikamaru: (shrugs before falling asleep)**

**Kitty: (sighs) please enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter two: Flashback

Kurama woke up before his alarm went off and he got out of bed to get ready for a three week mission. His thoughts going back on the indigo haired maiden he now found out her name as Hinata Hyuuga.

'_Hinata Hyuuga, so that's her name' _he thought,_ 'what a beautiful name'_.

Kurama began to brush his hair after he got dressed and got his things ready for the mission

After he got everything ready, he walked out of his bedroom, went downstairs, eat breakfast before he left a note to his human family, telling them about his 'trip' that he has for school.

Once he was out, he went to his car, went inside before he began to drive off to the temple in order for him and the others to go.

In Konoha

Hinata walked out of the Hyuuga compound with her backpack with all the things she needs for the mission and began to head out of the gate before she began to head to the front of the gate of the village to meet up with Shikamaru and Sasuke.

As Hinata walked towards the gate, her thoughts went back to that red haired stranger again, _'Who are you? And why am I thinking about you?' _she thought.

Her thoughts went back on that faithful day where he saved her life.

_Flashback_

_Hinata was on a solo mission and decided to make camp after she got a scroll when she heard something. She activated her byakugan and noticed about ten to fifteen chakras._

_She into her family fighting style and began to fight them at once. She blocked out some of their chakra before pushing them away with her gentle fist._

"_You little bitch." said one of the ninjas before he went over to charge at her._

_Hinata began to charge his attack while she blocked his chakra again._

_While she was busy with that ninja and the others, another ninja appeared from behind her and Hinata gasped as she turned her head to see him ready to stab her with a kunai filled with poison when it was it was taken from him._

"_What?" asked the surprise ninja._

_He saw a green like whip being retract as a shadowed figure came down to reveal a long red haired male with forest green eyes, wearing a white martial arts outfit with purple trims and sash tied around his waist._

"_Who the hell are you?" asked the ninja in shocked._

_Hinata also looked shocked as she saw him._

"_Just a simple bystander." replied the mysterious man, whose eyes held no emotion for that moment, "I see what you tried to do and I cannot allow it."_

"_And who's going to stop me? You?" asked the shinobi._

_But he didn't get answer as he heard screams from his comrades, he and Hinata look back to see the ninjas that Hinata fought were being held by a couple of trees._

"_Yes." said the red head before he got his whip again, "Rose whip." trapping the shinobi, squeezing the life out of him._

_Hinata's eyes widened, thinking that the mystery man was going to kill him but the shinobi was out cold._

_The red head look at Hinata after he pulled his whip back which turned into a rose again and placed it back in his mane, "Are you alright miss?"_

_Hinata nods her head after she got out of her shock._

_The man smiled, "I am glad." Then he saw the worried look in her face and he chuckled, "Do not worry, he is out cold as are his companions."_

_Hinata looked embarrassed before she bowed, "Thank you for saving me."_

"_You're quite welcome." said the man._

_Hinata look up as was going to say something, but the man disappeared before she could say a word._

_Hinata look a little sad, but she saw something on the ground. She gently picked up the item only to see that it's a single red rose, she took a whiff of it and smiled before she went back to her camp with the rose in her possession._

_End of flashback_

Hinata still held that rose and it hasn't writher, every time she looks at that rose she thinks of that mysterious red head that saved her.

'_I wonder if I can see you again.' _she thought as she continues to walk until she finally arrived at the gate.

She blinked as she realized that she and Sasuke were the only ones at the gate.

'_I wonder where Shikamaru is' _she thought.

Sasuke turned his head to see the Hyuuga heiress before looking away as a tint of blush appear on his pale cheek, which went unnoticed by Hinata.

"G…g…good m…m…m..morning Uchi…I mean Sasuke." Hinata said.

"Hn, good morning." Sasuke said.

"I see Shikamaru-kun isn't here yet." Hinata said.

Sasuke grunted before replying, "Probably sleeping."

"I see." Hinata said.

Sasuke nods his head as the two continue to wait for their teammate in silence.

Hinata began to fidget since this is actually the first time she's been alone with the Uchiha without someone else with them.

Just then Shikamaru finally came, yawning like always, "Alright, so we're all ready?"

Sasuke and Hinata nod their heads.

"Alright, let's go." Shikamaru said as the three of them walked out of the gates of Konoha.

With the Reikai Tanteis and Botan

The guys and Botan got out of the portal and stopped at a forest.

"What the hell Botan, I thought this would take us to wherever that place is." Yusuke said.

Botan sighed, "It's called Suna and we're getting closer."

"How can you be sure?" asked an annoyed Yusuke.

Botan showed him the demon compass, "Yukina left her brush which still held some of her hair, so I put a lock in this compass to locate her."

"Oh." Yusuke said.

Botan look at the compass again, "Well let's get going."

The guys and Botan continue on their walk to Suna.

As they were all walking, Kurama couldn't help but let his mind wonder on that day he met Hinata.

_Flashback_

_Kurama was just walking around the forest when he heard some fighting from where he's walking to._

_Curious, the fox spirit began to head over to where the fight is. When he got there, he saw a female fighting off some guys._

_He jumped on a tree branch to watch the fight closely and was impress with how the female fight, he was also captivated by how her long indigo hair flow every time she moves._

_While he was watching her fight, he noticed that someone was walking behind her with a kunai and was ready to strike. But Kurama would not have it, he took out his rose from his mane to summon his rose whip and knock the kunai out of the hand of the male._

"_Who the hell are you?" asked the man in shocked and Kurama noticed the female was also in shocked._

"_Just a simple bystander." Kurama said, although he made sure not to show any emotion in his eyes as he distracts the male._

"_I saw what you tried to do and I cannot allow that." he said._

"_And who's going to stop me? You?" asked the male._

_Kurama still held an emotionless look as screams were heard from the male's comrades as he trapped them by controlling some trees using his spirit energy._

"_Yes." Was the reply as he got his rose whip again, "Rose whip" as he trapped the male, knocking him unconscious before he pulled back and put the rose back in his mane._

_The female still looked shocked at what she saw, which looked cute in Kurama's opinion._

"_Are you alright miss?" asked Kurama._

_The female got over her shock and nods her head._

_Kurama smiled, "I'm glad." Then he noticed that earlier she had a worried look on her lovely face and chuckled, "Do not worry, he is out cold and so are his companions."_

_The girl looked embarrassed before she bowed, "Thank you for saving me." in her sweet angelic voice._

"_You're quite welcome." Kurama said then he felt Hiei's ki getting close and as much as he wants to stay and talk more to the lovely female. Kurama disappears, but leaving her a reminder of him…a red rose._

_End of flashback_

He didn't get her name, but now he does thanks to Koenma and that brought a smile on the red head's lips.

'_Hinata Hyuuga.' _he thought, still smiling, _'I wonder if she's thinking about me like I am of her.'_

He shook his head, maybe thinking that she hasn't been thinking about him at all which made the red head disappointed.

Hiei look at the red head, he knew what is going on with him but he decided not to pry since it is Kurama's business not his.

"Are we there yet?" asked Kuwabara.

"Not yet, let's just keep walking." Botan said.

**Kitty: Hello, I hope you like the second chapter. I cannot wait to read some of your lovely feedbacks on this story…ja ne for now.**


End file.
